Eliminating Evidence
by Bad Kitty 2 bad 4 u
Summary: AU set in fifth year after many complications Harry and Hermione try to make a relationship work but many complications seem to get in the way will they end up together or does fate have a different plan...
1. Reflections

Eliminating evidence

Chapter 1 Reflections

Hermione's POV

I was sitting in the common room reading because I couldn't sleep, all was calm and I heard a noise from behind me, it was Harry.

"Can't sleep?" he asks.

"No and you?"

"Nope."

"Come sit with me Harry."

"Actually I was planning on going for a walk, do you want to come?"

"This late at night are you crazy? You'll get us both into trouble."

"But you're forgetting that I have my invisibility cloak." He said holding up what I guessed was the cloak, but to me all I saw was air.

"I don't know"

"Aw come on 'Mione it'll be fun."

Why does he call me that? Doesn't he know that every time he calls me that I feel like I'm going to melt? He probably does because he only uses it when he wants me to do something for him.

"But what if we get caught?"

"Who's gonna see us?"

"OK but if we get caught I am so going to kill you."

"Here get under" Harry said pulling the cloak over us.

Amazingly we made it to the quiditch field undetected. Harry lead me up to the top of one of the stands where we sat, the stars illuminated the field casting reassuring shadows on the familiar quiditch goalpost and the mighty whomping willow that had resided there for the better part of five generations. The cool night air brushed the hair out of my eyes and made me shiver; Harry saw and asked if I was cold. I nodded and Harry scooted closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders, I was amazed at how warm he was and how our bodies seemed to mold together to form one. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of our breathing. Harry broke the silence. "Do you ever think how different things would be if just one moment of your life had gone another way?"

"All the time, like if I didn't go running off into the girls bathroom the day the troll was let in, you and Ron wouldn't have come to find me, and where would I be now? Probably with my nose permanently stuck in a book."

"I wonder if things are meant to be somehow, or if there is any pattern or direction to what we do?"

"I don't really know."

The silence between us continued until Harry spoke again.

"What do you think love is?" Harry asked

"I think it's the way the night is always there, but somehow gets over powered by the sun. Maybe it's the way you hear music or feel it, and it becomes the best way you describe yourself. The stars, the ocean, the sunset- is that what love is?"

I didn't have an answer yet so I took his hand and was surprised at its warmth. His fingernails were short and a little rough at the corners. I traced my finger over one absently mindedly, until it got caught on my skin, and I pulled my hand away. I realized quietly that love is giving up a part of yourself and allowing that part to be filled by someone else. It's when your heart feels bigger than your whole body, because it's filled with trust and confidence and appreciation of one other special person. It's being able to communicate without a word and forgive unconditionally. I didn't have to tell him what I thought love was; we already knew.

I brushed his jet black hair back and let my eyes fall on the ivory colored scar on his forehead, the very one that made him famous. Perhaps it was imperfection that made him perfect. My eyes locked with his, and then, we kissed, it felt like the world was going to end right then and there, everything stopped, it was just me and Harry, nothing else in the whole entire world mattered. I put my hands around his neck and he pulled me tighter against him. I could feel Harry run his tongue lightly over my lips; I parted them to let him in, he gently caressed my tongue with his. I wanted this moment to last forever but I knew it couldn't. Harry pulled away slowly.

"We better head back." Harry whispered.

"Yeah I think we should."

Together Harry and I walked back to the common room, hand in hand with a new appreciation for one another, maybe something more.

Harry's POV

I looked at my watch, a broken hand me down from "Dudders" of course, but nothing Hermione couldn't fix, it was 3:32in the morning. I don't really know why I couldn't sleep tonight, I feel like something is keeping me awake, or maybe I'm just paranoid. I think I'll go for a walk. Better get the invisibility cloak. I started walking down the stairs and I saw Hermione, she looked angelic sitting there with a book in her hand and the fire casting a light glow on her face, she must have heard me because she turned around looking in my direction.

"Can't sleep?" I asked.

"No and you?"

"Nope."

"Come sit with me Harry."

"Actually I was planning on going for a walk, do you want to come?"

"This late at night are you crazy? You'll get us both into trouble."

"But you're forgetting that I have my invisibility cloak." I said holding up my cloak.

"I don't know"

"Aw come on 'Mione it'll be fun."

I love the way Hermione looks when I use that nickname, I should use it more often.

"But what if we get caught?"

"Who's gonna see us?"

"OK but if we get caught I am so going to kill you."

"Here get under" I said pulling the cloak over us.

I took Hermione to the Quiditch field. We made it to the top of one of the stands, I sat down and Hermione sat down next to me, I couldn't help but stare at Hermione, she's so beautiful, a few loose strands of hair fell over her face, I was going to brush them away but the wind beat me to it. Hermione must be cold she's shivering.

"You cold?" I asked. She nodded. I scooted closer to her and put my arm around her so she wouldn't be so cold. She seemed to fit perfectly in me, I wanted to pull her closer to me but it might scare her away. We were quiet for a while until I decided to talk.

"Do you ever think how different things would be if just one moment of your life had gone another way?"

"All the time, like if I didn't go running off into the girls bathroom the day the troll was let in, you and Ron wouldn't have come to find me, and where would I be now? Probably with my nose permanently stuck in a book."

"I wonder if things are meant to be somehow, or if there is any pattern or direction to what we do?"

"I don't really know."

We were silent again.

"What do you think love is?" I asked not really hoping for an answer.

"I think it's the way the night is always there, but somehow gets over powered by the sun. Maybe it's the way you hear music or feel it, and it becomes the best way you describe yourself. The stars, the ocean, the sunset- is that what love is?"

Hermione grabbed my hand, I wasn't expecting her to do that, but I didn't really mind it either. Hermione started playing with my hand, and then she pulled away. She was staring at me; I could see in her eyes that she and I had an understanding. She brushed some loose hair away from my eyes, and ran a finger over my scar, our eyes locked, now seemed like the perfect time and place for me to kiss her, so I did, her lips were soft and sweet but I wanted more, ran my tongue over the bottom of her lip and she opened up for me, I deepened the kiss, and she put her arms around my neck. I had to stop this before I lose control slowly I pulled away from her.

"We better head back." I whispered.

"Yeah I think we should."

I grabbed her hand and together we walked back to the common room.

The next day great hall

I watch her eat from across the great hall; everything about her is so... perfect. I wish I could run my fingers through her hair, hold her, kiss her, but I can't, She is forbidden to me for more reasons than I can think of, I'm not allowed to have these kinds of feelings' it's against human nature, I don't even know why I have these feelings, I hate myself for having them, and I want them to just Go Away! I didn't ask for this so why is it happening to me?

It's funny, I've only known Hermione for a few years but it seems like I've known her my whole life. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I didn't like her, then I could be normal, have a normal life, be happy, no wait, without her I can't be happy, she is my life, my everything.

I watch as Hermione leaves the great hall, she's probably going to the library. I think I will follow her. I get up and head straight to the library, and yes there she is, her head buried in a book. Should I go talk to her? This is the chance of a life time for me; I can actually make my move and try to make us something. Should I go? Yes, no, yes, no, ugh! I don't know! Ok I've made up my mind I'm going to do it, I'm going to talk to her, and that's that, but wait, what if by some lucky chance we do become an us? What would other people think? I mean me and her together. Maybe we could keep it a secret, but then what will she think about me, because I'm, well... me. I guess there's only one way to find out, here goes nothing.


	2. Trouble

Author's notes

In this chapter the characters begin to get out of character a bit, and the story dabbles on some touchy topics….

Just giving a lil warning before u read on…. No harsh reviews please!

Previous chapter

I watch as Hermione leaves the great hall, she's probably going to the library. I think I will follow her. I get up and head straight to the library, and yes there she is, her head buried in a book. Should I go talk to her? This is the chance of a life time for me; I can actually make my move and try to make us something. Should I go? Yes, no, yes, no, ugh! I don't know! Ok I've made up my mind I'm going to do it, I'm going to talk to her, and that's that, but wait, what if by some lucky chance we do become an us? What would other people think? I mean me and her together. Maybe we could keep it a secret, but then what will she think about me, because I'm, well... me. I guess there's only one way to find out, here goes nothing.

"May I sit here?"

"Sure"

"Listen Hermione, there's something I need to tell you,"

I sat there and told her everything, about all the confusion in my life, about my feelings for her, everything. I looked up and noticed that she was crying, I wiped a tear drop from her cheek and looked into her eyes, I could tell just by looking in her eyes that she was having a lot of mixed feelings about what I just told her. Come on now's the perfect chance for you to kiss her, come on, kiss her, kiss her. I leaned down and gently placed my lips on hers. I slowly pulled away.

"I told you how I feel about you, so tell me how you feel about me."

"I don't know I'm really confused, I mean with Harry and-"

"Harry, ok I see how it is."

Does she know how much she is hurting me? I'm almost at the door, why isn't she stopping me? I can't stop the tears flowing from my eyes, does she really not care?

"Ginny wait! Please don't go."

I watched as Ginny turned and started walking away, I couldn't let her leave, thinking that I don't care, but that's the question, do I care? I've always loved her, but as a friend, Ginny and I have been through a lot together, I remember the day she came to me and told me that she was who she was, I told her that no matter what path she choose, that I would always be there for her, Ginny's had her fair share of boyfriends to but they have all treated her badly, I think that's why she turned to girls. She even told me about all of the girlfriends that she had, and how none of them compared to this one girl that she's had a crush on for the longest time, I wonder, was I that girl?

What am I going to do? How am I supposed to tell her that I don't feel the same way she does? I'm not _that way_ and I don't plan on turning any time soon. I don't want to hurt her any more than she already has been, and I most certainly don't want to lose her as my best friend, but what choice do I have? If I tell her that I don't have the same feelings as her it would crush her, but if tell her that I like her which I don't she want to become something more, and what would I tell Harry?

Harry, yes, he's my answer, now I just need to find him….

Before I knew it Ginny was standing next to me, I didn't even realize that she was there until she spoke.

"I didn't ask for these feelings Hermione, they just sort of happened over time, it just came to a point where every time I saw you I got butterflies in my stomach, and I stared having these thoughts about us together, intimately,"

As she said that a slight blush came to her cheeks.

"As time went on my feelings got stronger, and stronger."

I was going to say something but she put a finger to my lips.

"Shhh, you don't have to say anything, not now.'

Ginny's lips replaced her finger, Ginny slowly depend the kiss, and I was going to pull away until…

"HERMIONE? GINNY?"

I quickly pulled away from Ginny.

"Harry!"

Hermione's p.o.v

What have I gotten myself into?

I have to go see Harry, and tell him this was all some misunderstanding,

He just walked in at the wrong time. I was going to stop the kiss; Oh Harry is this some sort of sign?

Now what am I going to do?

Ginny or Harry, I don't want to lose either of them as a friend but, how can I tell her without hurting her? This will have to wait, I need to find Harry. I started going to the door but Ginny was holding my arm.

"Hermione stay with me please."

"Gin I'm sorry but I have to go see Harry."

I turned to walk out the door but Ginny held my arm tighter.

"I need to know Hermione, Tell me how you feel."

I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ginny, really I am but…"

She released my arm and looked away.

"It's o.k. I understand."

I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes, so turned and walked away. I knew my friendship with Ginny would never be the same.

I need to find Harry. Where could he be? Damn it Hermione you really did it this time.

Harry's never going to talk to me again. Sure he will, once you explain everything, he'll understand. Yeah, he'll understand, I just need to find him.

Narrator's p.o.v

Hermione had just turned the corner when she ran into Draco Malfoy. Draco saw her and immediately stood in her way.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? I see you're all alone mudblood, having boy problems? Or shall I say girl problems."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy,"

Hermione said trying to push her way through.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important matters I need to take care of."

Hermione rushed past Malfoy hoping to get away, but he grabbed her by the arm and flung her hard against the wall so she was facing him.

"I wasn't finished talking, mudblood; you should learn to respect your superiors."

"I do respect my superiors; I just don't see any around."

"I'd watch that filthy mouth of yours, if I was you Granger."

"And what if I don't?"

"I have here some interesting pictures that might just anonymously get sent to the daily prophet."

Draco held up some pictures so Hermione could get a good look. Somehow Draco had gotten pictures of the earlier occurrences in the library, pictures that would definitely cause some major social damage to herself, Ginny, and Harry. The first picture was a still pic of Ginny holding Hermione's hand; the next picture was a moving one of Hermione and Ginny staring into each other's eyes and then kissing, and the last pic was a moving pic of Harry walking in and catching them.

"Where did you get those?"

Hermione made an attempt to grab the pictures but failed.

"And what do those pictures have to do with harry? He has nothing to do with those pictures"

"On the contrary my dear Miss Granger, I could see the headlines now, 'Harry Potter Heartbroken!' And underneath it'll read 'Harry Potter can only watch in disbelief as the two most important girls in his life leave him for each other.'"

"How did you get those Malfoy?"

Draco reached in his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a small insect.

"It's the latest in wizarding technology; it's a mini digital video camera, don't be fooled by its size, it takes excellent pictures. And you never even know it's there. It was a gift from a very dear friend of mine, maybe you've heard of her, Rita Skeeter."

"I knew you were pathetic but sinking so low you would spy on me, of all people, get your own fucking life and stay out of mine and Harry's now if you'd excuse me I need to take care of some business…"

"how dare you insult me like that Granger I should make you kneel at my feet and apologize, but I think sending these pics would give me much more satisfaction"

He said pointing his wand straight at her heart.

"No! don't …. I'll do it… whatever you want just leave my friends out of this."

"Hmm, whatever I want? That's a very good answer Granger."

"Actually, there is something I want quite a task too…you see, I've been having a losing streak in the bedroom department, the problem is, I've already fucked all the girls that I want from the school and after a while, fucking the same whores again and again starts getting boring, I need a girl who would put up a fight, someone unwilling and feisty, I need a challenge."

"I will never sleep with you Malfoy!"

Malfoy Scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself Granger, as if I would dampen my reputation with the likes of you! I wasn't talking about you but since you offered, I could make some adjustments."

Hermione could feel her face heating up, either from anger or embarrassment, she didn't know which.

"I was talking about the little she weasel, Ginny. Rumor has it; she's great in the sac, very flexible, and willing to experiment. But I also hear she's only into girls now, and judging by the looks of it, not very good ones either."

Malfoy looked at Hermione and sneered.

"It makes her makes her more of a challenge, and more of a turn on."

"You're disgusting Malfoy."

"And I'm damn proud of it too."

Draco said finishing with a smirk.

"So all I have to do is get Ginny to sleep with you, and give me all the pictures you have?"

"Every one of them. You know what? I think I make this a little easier for you, because I like you so much, all you have to do now is get Ginny to sleep with me without telling her why, or who."

"What! But that's impossible; I won't be able to do that."

"You're a cleaver Witch Hermione,"

He said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

Draco said as he started walking away. He was almost around the corner but he stopped and turned to Hermione.

"I'll consider that offer of yours Granger."

He said adding a wink, and just like that he was gone, leaving Hermione in a daze.


End file.
